Una zona de confort
by Lila Negra
Summary: Me había negado a entrar a lugares como este en varias ocasiones. Pero las tradiciones horadan el espíritu hasta doblegarlo. Y aquí estaba, pasando mi cumpleaños número 30 en una "Casa de Omegas". Advertencias: yaoi, lemon, LevixEren, AU omegaverse, Levi's POV, tragedia, angst. Un one-shot sobre las implicancias de tener privilegios.


**Una zona de confort**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los nombres "Erwin", "Moblit" y "Ackerman" fueron tomados de la obra _Shingeki no Kyojin_ de Hajime Isayama y no me pertenecen. Esto puede leerse como un fanfic AU de SnK o como un relato original, a elección de quien lee.

 **Advertencias** : yaoi, Riren (LevixEren), lemon, omegaverse, one-shot. Si no conocen las reglas del omegaverse, no se preocupen, el relato explica las que estoy teniendo en cuenta y las que me estoy inventando también. **[Spoiler, NO leer si quieren sorpresas]** Levi's POV. Futuro distópico. Muerte. Prostitución. Trata de personas. Violaciones.

Este relato es el primer premio del **Concurso x 500 likes** que organicé en mi página. La ganadora, **Andrea Cano** , me pidió un one-shot Riren omegaverse con lemon, así que… aquí está :) **Andrea** , te agradezco mucho tu participación y tu apoyo, ojalá este fic te guste tanto como a mí.

Agradezco mucho a **Branco Nicolás** y a **Jazmín Negro** , quienes me ayudaron con las primeras lecturas y me sugirieron cambios muy productivos.

* * *

Me había negado a entrar a lugares como este en varias ocasiones. Pero las tradiciones horadan el espíritu hasta doblegarlo. Y aquí estaba, pasando mi cumpleaños número 30 en una _Casa de Omegas_.

Mis amigos Erwin y Moblit habían insistido en obsequiarme el ingreso y un pase con el omega en celo que yo eligiera. Por suerte, un regalo tan caro les impedía compartirlo conmigo: debí entrar solo. Ahora, si quería tirarme al omega o no, podía ser mi decisión. Todavía, una parte de mí pensaba que el único gesto humano posible en estas situaciones era pagar un pase y permitir al omega usar ese tiempo para descansar.

Siempre odié el sistema en que vivíamos. La división supuestamente biológica entre alfas como Erwin y yo, betas como Moblit y omegas como los de esta Casa justificaba un sinfín de atrocidades inexplicables. Una contra mí: la ley me obligaba a reproducirme, en el afán de que mi buena genética no se perdiera. Una contra los omegas: esta maldita Casa. Aprovechándose de que los omegas eran completamente dóciles durante el celo, los mantenían encerrados y solo los liberaban en su periodo especial. Los vendían al mejor postor y a cambio solo les daban techo y comida. Evidentemente, no había punto de comparación entre sus sufrimientos y los míos. Yo era un privilegiado. Yo era el opresor.

Los betas, finalmente, sufrían su invisibilización. Solo los tomaban para puestos mediocres y no tenían acceso a ningún lugar de poder. Tenían derecho a una vida apacible y carecían de cualquier responsabilidad social relevante. Solo debían trabajar y no generar problemas.

A Moblit no le divertía ser beta, pero estaba acostumbrado y nunca se las agarró conmigo o Erwin. Veía, como yo, que nuestro sistema de castas era cruel; no obstante, no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada al respecto. Decía que sus genes lo hacían tranquilo y que eso era todo. Pero yo... yo escupía en los genes. Nada podía ser tan definitivo, esa era mi impresión.

Como sea, es fácil ser idealista cuando se está en la cima de la pirámide. Con los años, mi fe en una transformación posible fue dando lugar a una vergonzosa zona de confort. Eventualmente, mi caída inevitable me llevó hasta este antro del vicio institucionalizado.

En el vestíbulo, debí esperar sentado en un sofá de terciopelo, comiendo canapés y bebiendo champagne que un mozo muy joven me ofrecía insistentemente. Jugué con mi cinturón, tratando de anticiparme en mi mente a algo de lo que vendría.

Después de unos minutos, apareció una muchacha resplandeciente para guiarme a la sala central. Mientras caminábamos, como esas publicidades radiales que comienzan de súbito al terminar una canción, comenzó a describirme la Casa.

Me aseguró que llevaban 15 años en el negocio, que tenían prestigio a nivel nacional y que los mejores omegas de la ciudad estaban allí. Explicó que eran sometidos a controles médicos periódicos y aclaró que podía solicitar la ficha del omega que me interesara para confirmar su estado de salud. Con una sonrisa, precisó que, si bien yo había presentado un pase común, podía canjearlo por un pase reproductivo si agregaba una módica suma.

—No creo estar interesado por ahora —respondí, más para callarla que porque realmente fuera así.

—Puede pensarlo después, tómese su tiempo. No utilizamos anticonceptivos porque disminuyen la libido, así que la decisión se toma al terminar el pase: el omega puede tomar una pastilla abortiva o no.

—¿Pastillas como esas no les hacen daño? Oí que son dolorosas.

Ella repitió su sonrisa ensayada.

—Los omegas no se quejan.

A continuación, caracterizó otros pases especiales, deteniéndose en la posibilidad de comprar una pareja estable.

—Nuestros archivos son los más completos del país. Con una simple prueba de ADN podemos comprometernos a encontrar un omega compatible con usted, ideal para la reproducción y los quehaceres domésticos.

Sentí la urgencia de demostrarle mi desacuerdo con esa idea de las hipotéticas compatibilidades. Siempre que podía ponía el tema en discusión, porque me tocaba de cerca: limitaba como si tal cosa mis libertades más íntimas.

—¿No puedo elegir yo el omega que quiero llevarme?

—Bueno, es muy difícil que reconozca a su destinado sin un encuentro personal. Comprenderá que sería muy costoso concretar un encuentro con los más de mil omegas que tenemos disponibles.

Chasqueé la lengua. Esa era la cuestión, precisamente.

—Me refiero a qué pasa si no estoy buscando un destinado. Si me gusta un omega cualquiera, ¿no podría adquirir ese?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Sería muy improbable que pudiera llevar adelante un matrimonio satisfactorio con un omega libre, caballero. Solo el destinado se vuelve obediente fuera del celo. Quizás debería interiorizarse en el tema, para no decepcionarse luego. Hay una pequeña biblioteca en el salón, si desea verla antes de irse. Pero ahora, ya llegamos, por lo que debo dejarlo con mi compañero.

Corrió una cortina y me señaló una especie de barra tras la cual un hombre parecía aguardarme.

—Señor Ackerman, buenas noches. Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros hoy.

Me acerqué. El espacio no era muy amplio, por lo que deduje que debía de haber más de un salón como ese. Solo había dos hombres conversando entre ellos en una mesa apartada y una mujer como de mi edad del lado izquierdo, leyendo. Esa debía de ser la biblioteca.

—Entiendo que el pase que ha traído lo ha recibido como obsequio, ¿es así?

—Sí, unos amigos pensaron que...

—No se preocupe —me interrumpió—, no debe justificarse. Solo quería aclararle que aún está a tiempo de hacer modificaciones al pase si lo desea. Mi compañera debe de haberle comentado que brindamos diversos servicios.

—Sí. Los omegas brindan diferentes servicios —remarqué.

Me ofreció una sonrisa compasiva, como quien habla con un niño que se rebela por no comprender.

—Puede decirlo así si lo desea. ¿Quisiera hacer algún cambio? Veo que está en edad reproductiva y que no tiene pareja estable. ¿Le interesa hacer la prueba de compatibilidad? Su precio es poco cuando se compra conjuntamente con un pase reproductivo. Considérelo.

—No me interesa hacer la prueba de compatibilidad.

—Como prefiera. ¿Ha utilizado un pase antes?

—No, es la primera vez.

—Entonces quizás desee pasar por nuestra biblioteca antes de concretar la transacción. También contamos con material audiovisual.

—Creo que sé lo que necesito.

—Comprendo. Entonces, ¿continuamos con la elección del omega?

—Por favor, sí. ¿Cómo es? ¿Puedo verlos?

Por su expresión supe que se estaba conteniendo la risa.

—No, imagínese que son muchísimos... primero debe llenar la ficha electrónica con sus preferencias. A partir de allí, la computadora seleccionará los cinco perfiles con mayores coincidencias y le mostrará fotos y descripciones de cada uno. Elegirá el que más le agrade y ese será el que pueda ver.

—Comprendo. Siempre tiene que haber otro metido en mi proceso de selección, ¿eh?

—Es con fines prácticos, señor Ackerman.

Me senté en un sillón con mi planilla, junto a la mujer que leía. Tenía varios libros en su regazo y hojeaba uno y luego otro. Tal vez investigara sobre el mejor tipo de omega para reproducirse. He oído que ese es un tema que suele preocupar a las mujeres alfa.

Empecé a contestar las preguntas de mi planilla. Algunas eran evidentes: "Género: masculino/femenino/otro". Casi sin pensarlo, clickeé en masculino. Mi madre siempre me aconsejó acostumbrarme a las omegas mujeres, pues según ella son las mejor dotadas para el embarazo. Sin embargo, no hay evidencia científica para semejante afirmación y, además, aún no había decidido tener descendencia. Así que me guiaría por mis gustos.

Otros ítems eran más complejos y giraban en torno a la personalidad de mi preferencia: sumisos, creativos, sencillos, indóciles, inteligentes, delicados. Opté por "indóciles" e "inteligentes".

Y estaban las que incluían pagos extra. Por 200 dólares más podía solicitarlo virgen. Pero solo por 20 dólares podía tratarse de un omega que no hiciera más de tres pases al día. Eso aseguraba "recibirlo fresco", según indicaba una nota al pie.

Me dieron arcadas. Recordé un episodio borroso de mi infancia, de la época en que aún no se habían organizado con claridad las Casas y los omegas a menudo vagaban solos por las calles. Regresaba de la primaria, caminando dos metros detrás de mi madre. Había un terreno baldío junto al cual siempre pasábamos y me gustaba observarlo, pues creía que entre sus pastizales enormes y las bolsas de basura podía alojarse alguna criatura fantástica. Aquella vez, como todas las veces, dirigí mi mirada hacia allí, pero con una diferencia: sí había movimiento entre las plantas. Me quedé quieto e intenté identificar al monstruo que vivía en esa soledad. Y sí era un monstruo efectivamente. Tres monstruos. Tres alfas atacando a una o un omega, no llegué a identificar su género, que no tendría más de 15 años. En el momento no lo comprendía pero de mayor supe traducir la situación como una violación en grupo. Me quedé pasmado del espanto, por lo que mi madre notó mi ausencia y volvió por mí. Presioné su mano, negándome a avanzar. Le pedí que ayudáramos a esa persona. Los monstruos se la estaban comiendo. Había que ayudarla. Mi madre tenía el horror en su rostro. La vi dudar. Hasta que tironeó de mí.

—Solo es una omega, hijo —murmuró, en un hilo de voz—. Vamos a casa.

Yo traté de retenerla y, cuando me acercó la cara para insistirme, creí que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Hijo, papá está esperándonos en casa con el almuerzo, si nos demoramos se enfriará. Los omegas se buscan estas cosas, no podemos meternos —yo me oponía y ella apretó los labios—. Por favor, hijo. Vamos. Por favor.

Y nos fuimos. Simplemente… seguimos de largo. Nunca olvidaré los gemidos apagados de esa o ese omega. De esa… de esa _persona_. Para esta maldita planilla, ella solo estaba haciendo tres pases al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer, era preferible tomar la comida caliente antes que rescatar a un omega.

Tragué saliva. Ya estaba aquí. Mis amigos lo habían pagado, quizás con los ahorros de todo un mes. Estos omegas estaban bien alimentados y cuidados. La chica de la entrada me dijo que no se les permitía a los clientes realizar daños irreparables durante los pases. Es decir que, de algún modo, cuidaban de ellos, ¿no era así? Era mejor que estuvieran en una Casa a que los atacaran en las calles, como en mi niñez. Tenía que acabar de completar esa planilla de mierda, concretar el pase e irme a casa. No había otra cosa para hacer.

Al contestar el último punto ("¿Está realmente seguro de que no desea un pase con fines reproductivos?"… ¿Cuántas veces iban a preguntarme eso?), apareció un cartel de "espere, por favor" en el centro de la pantalla. Al cabo de un minuto, pude visualizar los cinco perfiles. Descarté los dos primeros porque no me resultaron atractivos. El tercero me hizo dudar así que esperé a ver los otros. El cuarto, en cambio, me impactó de inmediato. Ni quise ver el quinto. Seleccioné ese y regresé al mostrador.

—Ya ve que la intervención de la computadora agiliza las cosas, señor Ackerman.

Tan solo gruñí. El empleado, con su eterna sonrisa condescendiente, me entregó una llave.

—Salga por el pasillo izquierdo. Mi compañera lo guiará hasta la habitación. El omega estará esperándolo.

Mientras me alejaba, lo oí repetir su cantinela:

—¡No olvide que puede decidirse por un pase reproductivo a la salida!

En el pasillo en cuestión me reencontré con la muchacha luminosa. Aprovechó el recorrido hasta el cuarto para repetirme las reglas.

—No tiene permitido clavarle objetos punzantes ni dejarle moretones. Está prohibido hacerle regalos. Si tiene una emergencia, puede apretar el botón azul que está dentro del cajón de la mesa de luz. Solo puede permanecer en el lugar durante una hora. Si no logra eyacular, puede elevar una queja explicando el caso y lo revisaremos. Y recuerde que puede canjear el pase por uno reproductivo hasta media hora después de concretado el mismo.

—Sí, sí… ya entendí lo del pase reproductivo —exclamé, hastiado.

—Al terminar, tan solo salga de la habitación y deje allí al omega. Yo estaré aquí para llevarlo al salón principal nuevamente.

Con la sensación de que la vigilancia sobre mí era constante, abrí la puerta y la cerré tras ingresar. En la cabeza traía cierta disposición a solo conversar con el omega y ser amable con él. Quizás, le pediría que me masturbara o algo así. No quería hacerlo sufrir. Sin embargo, todas esas ideas se derrumbaron cuando al fin lo vi.

Antes de enfocarme en su aspecto, debo admitir que primero registré su posición. Estaba arrodillado en la alfombra oscura que ocupaba todo el suelo. Inclinado hacia adelante, con el antebrazo se apoyaba en la cama, de modo de darme la espalda. Tenía los pantalones bajados casi hasta la conclusión de los glúteos y… y se estaba introduciendo un dedo, ¡así como si tal cosa! Mi pene empezó a levantarse como jalado por una cuerda.

Me acerqué despacio, sin saber bien qué hacer. Yo creía que nos presentaríamos y tendríamos algún tipo de charla antes de pasar a la cuestión. Pero ahora veía que su orificio estaba chorreando. Supuse que se trataba de aquel lubricante natural que todos los omegas llevaban en su genética. Su rostro enrojecido y la respiración agitada terminaron de pintarme el cuadro de lo que significaba verdaderamente "el celo". Era imposible intercambiar palabras profundas. También para mí lo era. El aroma que invadía la habitación me impedía pensar.

—Vamos… ¿qué está esperando? ¿No ve que estoy así por usted? No aguanto más.

Esa frase no podía ser cierta. Él no me conocía. No estaba así por mí. Eso no tenía sentido. No podía tenerlo. Aunque yo… aunque _yo estuviera así por él_.

Empecé a desvestirme sin decir nada: me desabotoné la camisa, me desabroché el cinturón. No obstante, la ansiedad era tal que necesité tocarlo antes de poder deshacerme de todas mis prendas. Me incliné sobre él y, agarrándolo de las caderas, besé su coxis expuesto. Gimió de una manera que casi me hizo perder el conocimiento. Esto era estar bajo la influencia de las hormonas. Esto era la maldita biología.

Lamí su raja y mordí sus glúteos. Todo me parecía sabroso. Su cuerpo se movía buscándome.

—Sos hermoso, sos hermoso —se me ocurrió decir, y era verdad.

Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado y hacía pensar en una persona desobediente, libre. Su piel mestiza era suave y sabía a sal. Su rostro infantil guardaba en sus ojos una ferocidad que me sedujo de inmediato. Tan solo quería hacer el amor con él, allí, el resto de mi vida. Quería ese pase reproductivo de mierda. Quería que fuera mi destinado.

Tironeé de su camisola ya abierta para poder ver su espalda. Quedó enganchada de su muñeca derecha, desparramada sobre el acolchado. Su torso era tan bello. Besé cada una de sus vértebras. En la medida en que me aproximaba a su cuello, también mi pelvis se aproximaba a su culo. Besé y mordí con suavidad en torno a su cabeza. Sus jadeos aumentaron en cuanto la punta de mi erección lo rozó. Apenas logré bajarme lo suficiente el bóxer como para sentirlo mejor, subí mi mano hacia su rostro y lo atraje hacia el mío.

—Quiero besarte en la boca.

—Hágalo, haga lo que quiera conmigo.

Pensaba que no sería eso lo que me gustaría escuchar, pero mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Su voz desesperada entró en mí y me endureció como si mi carne hubiera sido moldeada para conectar con él.

Atrapé su boca e introduje mi lengua. Lo agarré de la mejilla para sostenerlo en esa posición y profundizar el beso. Me di cuenta de que comenzaba a ser brusco. Quise moderarme y llegué a la conclusión de que era incapaz de hacerlo. Nada en mi vida me había dado nunca tanto placer como tener el completo control sobre este omega.

Con sus dedos, abrió su orificio para mí. Mi pene, que hasta ahora solo se había refregado contra él instintivamente, lo buscaba: parecía saber exactamente qué debía hacer. Entró de inmediato, sus músculos casi devorándome. Grité de satisfacción y temí terminar en ese mismo momento.

Él, que comprendía la situación mejor que yo, empujó sus caderas hacia mí con un ritmo estable al principio, acelerándose luego. Con mi último gramo de lucidez, me las arreglé para acariciar toda la piel que tenía al alcance. Tal vez nunca más pudiera ver a este omega. Tal vez nunca más pudiera disfrutarlo. Debía conocerlo a fondo en esta ocasión. Debía aprovechar.

Sentí su vientre plano, endurecido por el esfuerzo. Su pecho, tan pequeño que resultaba increíble que estuviera hecho para amamantar. Sus tetillas erectas me hicieron estremecer. Toqué sus hombros, sus brazos, sus omóplatos. Toqué todo su rostro, le bajé un poco más los pantalones para tocar sus muslos también. Toqué su miembro goteante. Me apoderé de él.

Sin aguantar más, solté mi semilla en su interior. Lancé un gemido tal que no podía reconocerlo como mi voz. Jamás había tenido que manifestar tanto deleite. Salí de él y me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el borde de la cama.

Él se volteó con una expresión de decepción.

—Aún quiero más.

Sonreí levemente.

—Dame… dame un momento para recuperarme. Me gustás demasiado… Yo también quiero más, pero… dame un momento.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—No. No quiero perder tiempo.

Se agachó frente a mí y manipuló mi ropa para acabar de desnudarme. Arrojó cada prenda a un lugar distinto de la habitación y, sin importarle en lo absoluto que mi fláccido pene estuviera rebosante de fluidos de ambos, comenzó a chupármelo con fruición. Me tomó por sorpresa: no esperaba que este fuera el significado de "indócil". Tenía la expectativa de que se resistiera, de que prefiriera hablar o hacer otra cosa. Me puse nervioso. Quise desalentarlo; yo creía conocerme y habitualmente precisaba al menos unos minutos para recomponerme. Sin embargo, como venía siendo desde el principio del pase, él entendía de esto más que yo: no transcurrió demasiado antes de que la punta estuviera golpeteando entre las paredes de su garganta.

En total, lo hicimos en tres ocasiones. Me costó mucho pero, en los últimos instantes, logré que él también eyaculara. Quise beber su semen, pero me lo impidió. Quedamos sentados, lado a lado, en el suelo. Le llevó un rato recuperar su respiración normal. Los gemidos apagados que realizó mientras tanto me traían algún recuerdo incómodo que no pude precisar.

—Quedan… quedan quince minutos. ¿Quiere hacerlo de nuevo?

—No, no… —conseguí murmurar, entre bocanada y bocanada de aire— Aunque me gustaría… me gustaría que nos acostáramos en la cama un momento, ¿podrá ser?

—Si me ayuda a ponerme de pie…

Decidí que era mi deber llevarlo en brazos y, con esfuerzo —mis piernas temblaban como las de él—, así lo hice. Se tomó de mi cuello y me contempló. Había algo frío en sus ojos que me resultó doloroso, aunque no supe interpretarlo. Lo recosté de un lado y me ubiqué junto a él. Pasé el brazo por sus hombros y lo atraje hacia mí. Apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho, como los amantes de las películas.

—Ey… me gustaste mucho. ¿Podría volver a pedir un pase con vos?

—Mientras esté de servicio, puede solicitarme.

—Y…

Enrosqué los dedos en su cabello. Qué agradable sensación.

—Quiero decir… ¿Te gustaría que te pida de forma permanente? Me refiero… como pareja.

—Debe hacerse el examen para saber quién es su destinado, señor.

—No, no quiero hacerme el estúpido examen —exclamé, presionándolo en el abrazo—. Me gustás vos. En lo que a mí respecta, tranquilamente podrías ser mi destinado. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz con alguien.

—¿Esta es su primera vez con un omega?

—...sí. ¿Por qué?

—Señor, siempre es así al principio. Esta es la satisfacción natural que brinda el sexo con un omega. No soy especial. No soy su destinado.

—Me importan una mierda los putos destinados, te quiero a vos. ¿No te gustaría que te saque de acá? No te voy a obligar a tener sexo si no querés. Te voy a cuidar. Mi casa es muy bonita, estarás cómodo ahí, te doy mi palabra. Podrías estudiar o hacer lo que quieras, me aseguraré de que no te falte nada.

Me sonrió. Esa espantosa sonrisa condescendiente que ya había visto tantas veces ese día.

—No está en mí esa decisión.

Gruñí. Le besé la frente, por hacer algo.

—Tiene que haber alguna cosa que yo pueda hacer por vos. Decímelo, por favor. Algo que te pueda dar, aunque sea. Un regalo.

Me acarició suavemente el pecho.

—Ya me dio lo que necesito.

Me sentí frustrado. Sus respuestas impasibles eran las de un autómata. Aquello parecía un guion armado por la maldita Casa. Quizás había cámaras o micrófonos en la habitación y debía tener cuidado. ¿Cómo sería si nos casáramos? ¿Hablaría de otro modo? ¿Sería más interesante? Estaba convencido de que tendría opiniones sobre muchas cosas. Quería escucharlas.

Mi mente estaba enredada en ese deseo cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la hora. Me vestí a los apurones, concentrado nada más que en su figura débil acurrucada en el colchón. Necesitaba conservar lo más posible de él en mi memoria. No sabía cuándo conseguiría el dinero suficiente para otro pase, y mucho menos en caso de que solicitara el definitivo. Su belleza era alucinante. Ya ver su boca entreabierta, exhausta, podía generarme la cuarta erección de la noche.

—Espero volver a verte —titubeé, con la mano en la manija de la puerta—. Sé sincero conmigo, por favor. No le diré a nadie cuál sea tu respuesta. Decime si de verdad hubo algo de bueno en esto para vos. Entenderé si no fue así.

Alzó la mano en el aire, en un gesto confuso.

—Soy completamente sincero. Me dio justo lo que necesitaba. No me olvidaré de usted en lo que me quede de vida.

Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón. Me emocioné tanto que creí que lloraría. Me incliné a modo de saludo y, ante la insistencia del timbre, me retiré.

A la salida, repetí mi negación respecto del pase reproductivo pero averigüé si podía volver a pedir el mismo omega en otra ocasión. Me dijeron que no había problema con ello. Debía tomar nota de su número de serie y con ese dato podía solicitarlo cuantas veces lo deseara. Luego pregunté si podía comprarlo como pareja.

—Y… sería difícil —respondió el empleado.

Comprendí que trataba de deshacerse de mí. Consideré que debía investigar más al respecto por mi cuenta si pretendía seguir discutiendo con esta gente, por lo que asentí y me retiré.

Durante el viaje hacia casa repasé todas las imágenes y sensaciones que había reunido. Cuánta hermosura. Cuánto placer. No haría otra cosa que ahorrar para el siguiente pase. Chau vacaciones, chau cambiar los muebles de la cocina, chau al traje nuevo que planeaba encargar. Mi único deseo verdadero era comprar a ese omega como pareja. Quería que estuviera en mi casa. Para siempre.

Recién después de cenar, caí en la cuenta de que no tenía mi cinturón. Debía de haberlo olvidado en la habitación de la Casa. Era imposible que se me cayera en el camino. Quizás había engordado un poco, sino no se entendía por qué el pantalón no se me había bajado. Tendría que retomar la dieta que había hecho el año anterior. Pues bien, al día siguiente, en un horario más razonable, llamaría para preguntar si lo habían encontrado. Ansié que la excusa de ir a retirarlo diera lugar a encontrarme nuevamente con el omega. Aunque más no fuera para interrogarlo al respecto.

Tras el almuerzo del sábado, me dispuse a resolver el tema. Para mi sorpresa, el empleado estaba bastante alterado.

—No se preocupe, señor Ackerman, ya recuperamos su cinturón, puede venir a retirarlo cuando lo desee. Le aseguramos que esto no es nada común. Ninguno de nuestros omegas había robado a un cliente con anterioridad. Esto no volverá a pasar, le damos nuestra palabra. Podemos ofrecerle un pase gratis en compensación.

—No es para tanto… quiero decir, probablemente me lo olvidé. No quiero que castiguen al omega por esto, por favor. No sufrí ningún daño. Iré a retirar mi cinturón y eso es todo.

Del otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio.

—Bueno… pero les acepto ese pase gratis —reí, intentando ser cómplice—. ¿Podré repetir el omega? De verdad no me importa que me haya robado. Tendré más cuidado esta vez.

El silencio se prolongó. Carraspeé y entonces, con un timbre tembloroso, el hombre contestó.

—Lo… lo lamento, señor… ese omega… bueno, ya no está ofreciendo sus servicios. Usted comprenderá. Pero, quiero decir que… mire, hemos desinfectado muy bien su cinturón. No encontrará ninguna huella, ni su olor. Puede quedarse tranquilo.

Mis dientes crujieron. Las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar. Eso era… _eso_ era lo que él "necesitaba" y yo le "había dado". Quise apretar el teléfono hasta destruirlo.

—Señor… ¿se encuentra bien? En verdad, esto es excepcional. No volverá a ocurrir. No piense demasiado en ello.

—Comprendo… Llamaré en otro momento, para retirar el cinturón. Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas.

—No, por favor, discúlpenos a nosotros. Recuerde que podrá solicitar su pase gratis cuando lo desee.

Colgué. Qué iluminadora conversación. El cinturón de un alfa valía más que la vida de un omega. Este era el costo de mis privilegios. Yo… yo estaba en la cima de la pirámide. Todavía podía encontrar a mi omega destinado, si me lo proponía. Tenía la posibilidad de cerrar los ojos y continuar. Así eran las cosas. Esto era yo. Lo mejor que un omega creía poder obtener de mí… era la muerte.

Observé mis blancas y suaves manos, sin cayos, sin cicatrices. Con cuánta sangre invisible hemos construido nuestra zona de confort.

 *** * * FIN DE UNA ZONA DE CONFORT * * ***

* * *

 **Fecha de escritura:** _noviembre de 2017._

Esperen más premios como este las próximas semanas. Si quieren ganarse un fic, estén atentos a las dinámicas de mi **página de Facebook** , espero hacer otra pronto. Desde ya, les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta acá. En caso de que les haya gustado la lectura, me harían muy feliz si pudieran dejarme un review y recomendarme. Ustedes tienen en sus manos el destino de los escritores. Hasta prontito.

Lila.


End file.
